


Гостеприимство

by Terkada



Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [24]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terkada/pseuds/Terkada
Summary: Олаф Кальдмеер ничего не боится, но своим подсознанием не в силах управлять даже он.
Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	Гостеприимство

**Author's Note:**

> dark!Rotger Valdes (временно)

— Олаф Кальдмеер, — с нехорошим, бешеным любопытством говорит голос.

Говорят, для дриксов все марикьяре на одно лицо. Олаф теперь хорошо знает: это не так. Были те, кто вытащил его из шлюпки и поддерживал под голову, не давая потерять сознание и истечь кровью, и были те, кто чуть не разорвал его позже, когда увидел адмиральские нашивки на грязном мундире человека, который едва стоял на ногах. Был Альмейда, который не щадил дриксенские корабли в кипевшем от пушечных ядер холодном заливе и охотно отправил бы Олафа Кальдмеера в крепость, но после полного своего триумфа всё же милостиво кивнул и разрешил пленнику приходить в себя в гостевых комнатах вице-адмирала Вальдеса.

И был вице-адмирал Вальдес.

— Выпьете со мной? — говорит он, заходя в комнату Олафа. В первый раз — без приветствия, даже без стука.

«Нет, — думает Олаф, — никогда». У Вальдеса в руке полупустая уже бутылка и, хуже того, закатное пламя в глазах.

— Почему же? — хрипло спрашивает Вальдес. Он подходит к Олафу всё ближе, легко обходит небольшой столик и кресла, как будто вовсе и не пил вина. — Дриксенский адмирал слишком горд и ещё не сознаёт своего положения? Не чувствует благодарности? Или отбивавшийся от его линеалов фрошер недостаточно хорош для него?

Олафа не слушается голос. Кровь в висках бьётся всё чаще. Он может только отступать назад, к стене, потому что даже сейчас помнит слишком хорошо, на что годится его правая рука. Ни на что. Он ловит взгляд Вальдеса, но тот подходит ближе, совсем близко, и в глазах его нет ничего знакомого, только что-то тёмное, не от Создателя — от Леворукого, то, чего Олаф не может понять.

— Ждёте, что я буду с вами любезным? — резко спрашивает Вальдес, упирая в стену руку, совсем рядом с головой Олафа. Теперь от него не отвернуться, да Олаф и не смог бы оторваться от горящих тёмным пламенем глаз. — Были ли вы любезны со мной, когда в тумане пробирались в мой Хексберг, как воры? Вы лицемер, господин Кальдмеер, не больше. Признайтесь, пока мы наедине и вместе, о чём вы думали тогда?  
— О том, — наконец-то голос Олафа так же громок, как раньше, — что будет лучше для кесарии. О том, как мне исполнить её приказ.  
— И что, — рука Вальдеса медленно спускается ему на шею, но улыбка его ещё страшней, — исполнили?  
— Сколь это было в моих силах. — Он дёргает головой, но всё напрасно, тяжёлая, горячая ладонь Вальдеса даже не движется. — И отвечать вам я больше не намерен.  
— Все ваши ответы, — усмехается фрошер хуже Леворукого, — я уже получил.

Олаф не спросит его, что он имеет в виду, не унизится. И, похоже, голос вновь ему отказал, как давно отказала его правая рука. Ладонь Вальдеса оттягивает ему воротник, неторопливо тянет за завязки рубашки, играет кружевом. Ему некуда торопиться, и ему, кажется, нравится, как дёргается под его прикосновениями пленный дриксенский адмирал...

— Вы слишком верили в приказы, — наконец хрипло говорит Вальдес, — это вас погубило. А я, мой гордый господин Кальдмеер, переступил через приказ Альмейды ради вас. Не дал ему сгубить вас в сырой и грязной крепости, избавил от унижения в кандалах, тюремных тряпок, лихорадки и голода наедине с местными крысами. Но вы не желали ценить мою добрую сторону. И теперь ничто не держит меня от того, чтобы переступить ещё раз...

Он встряхивает Олафа обеими руками, осматривает его, как морисские пираты — закованную в цепи добычу. Когда Олаф пытается дёрнуться, силой запускает крепкие пальцы ему в волосы и жадно целует в шею, а потом, словно покоряя себе, целует — ещё медленней, с удовольствием — и старый, побледневший уже шрам на щеке. Олаф старается поднять хотя бы левую руку, но все его силы словно остались там, на ушедшей на дно "Ноордкроне". Кровь стучит ещё быстрей, что-то внутри требует сопротивляться, сражаться, хотя бы оставить фрошеру шрамы на его узком лице, так привыкшем ухмыляться без повода, но Вальдес парой грубых движений уже поворачивает Олафа лицом к стене, и слышно, как трещит батист и снова усмехается фрошер, когда всё та же его тяжёлая горячая ладонь принимается по-хозяйски гладить Олафа по обнажённой спине.

— Это грех, — хрипит Олаф, — закатный грех... — но его, смеясь, прижимают всё ближе, всё теснее к себе, к возбуждённому члену Вальдеса, и Олафу остаётся только биться в чужих, не знающих пощады руках.  
— Вы не думали об этом, когда убивали, — бешено шепчет Вальдес, силой стаскивая с него штаны, — не думали, когда вели семьдесят кораблей против двух десятков. Кроме присяги, я никаких клятв никому не давал. И вы должны были догадаться, что в Хексберге вас не примут как в Рассветных Садах!

Его пальцы уже гладят Олафу ягодицы, ощупывая и оценивая. Словно оставшись довольным, он спокойно кладёт руку Олафу на живот и одной ладонью продолжает охотно гладить его по пояснице, как непослушную от смертельного страха лошадь, готовую встать на дыбы, а второй, играя с ним, пока ещё легко, словно бы без всякой настойчивости, то ласкает его в паху, словно давнего любовника, то намеренно задевает его член. Олафу не вырваться, не оттолкнуть мучителя, не сбросить бесстыдные чужие ладони. Он ещё старается поднять хотя бы одну свою руку, но ему остаётся только биться и хрипеть, пока фрошер трогает его, где хочет, не давая пощады, не позволяя отойти от стены хоть немного.

— А на что, — вдруг горячо шепчет он, — вы пойдёте ради жизни ваших пленных?

Он снова силой дёргает Олафа, поворачивая его к себе, даже не поправив на нём одежду. Олаф чувствует, как его щёки горят ещё сильнее от унижения, позора и наготы, но это не главное. Сам Леворукий напомнил Вальдесу про его, Олафа, людей, которых и так осталось немного после холодной воды и кровной мести. И Вальдес всё понимает чуть ли не лучше его. Он ловит взгляд Олафа, кивает на кровать:

— Я и так взял бы с вами всё, что хотел, — говорит он чуть ли не ласково. — Но разве вы не желаете, чтобы я был в хорошем настроении, послал к ним врача и приличной еды?

Олаф сжимает зубы так, что они почти хрустят. Чего стоит против двух десятков жизней честь одного — и так уже навсегда опозоренного — дриксенского адмирала?

— Нет, — наконец цедит он сквозь зубы сорванным голосом. — Это не вы. Это не можете быть вы.

Потому что Вальдес... Вальдес говорил о нём с Альмейдой так, что в приёмной у талигойского адмирала звенели стёкла. Вальдес рассказал Олафу о шторме, погубившем остатки Западного флота, но ни добавил ни одного лишнего слова, поклонился и ушёл и в тот вечер больше не тревожил его. Вальдес прислал ему шпагу, отговорившись какими-то никому не известными обычаями своей родины, шпагу, которая лежала на дне полного ледяной воды Хексбергского залива, родного Вальдесу с самого детства. И всё это ни разу не помешало ему...

***

— Что с вами? — слышит он взволнованный, полной отчаянной тревоги голос. Кажется, кто-то встаёт прямо на колени рядом с ним.  
— Такое случается после травмы и потрясений, — отвечает другой голос, солидный, наверняка бергерский. — Пусть вас это не смущает, вице-адмирал...  
— Не смущает? — нехорошим тоном повторяет Вальдес. Он что-то добавляет по-марикьярски, и пожилой бергер замолкает. — Господин Кальдмеер, вы слышите меня?

Его влажные, холодные от воды руки гладят Олафа по щекам, по лбу, отводят с висков волосы. Потом Олаф чувствует отвратительный и терпкий запах какой-то настойки, с трудом открывает глаза. Вальдес медленно отстраняется. У него смешно растрепались волосы, одна прядь прилипла ко лбу, и похож он на кого угодно, только не на бешеного вице-адмирала.

— Простите за запах, — весело говорит Вальдес, — но я... мы боялись лишиться вас.

Олаф осторожно садится в кресле. Врач возится с ним, как с тяжело раненным, а Вальдес стоит у окна, недовольно сложив руки на груди, и недоверчиво смотрит на бергера, то и дело кидая на него косые взгляды, пока тот не уходит, оставив на столе новый, ещё более длинный список лекарств.

— Господин Кальдмеер, — говорит Вальдес наконец, когда они остаются одни, — если вы вдруг снова почувствуете себя дурно — скажите. Врач живёт далеко, под рукой его может не оказаться. А даже у меня не столь крепкие нервы, — он улыбается, но Олаф видит тщательно скрываемый страх на дне его глаз.  
— Хорошо, — говорит он спокойно и тихо. — Даю вам слово, господин Вальдес.

Вальдес кивает и, извинившись, выходит в коридор. Длинный список лекарств он уносит с собой.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/G9J31PD/2-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
